


ache.

by sinansisik



Category: Aşk 101 | Love 101 (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinansisik/pseuds/sinansisik
Summary: This is just me wanting to get SinanIsik's angstiness out of my head. Also my first work. Take it however you want (although this was just me imagining SinanIsik reconnecting 5 years later on Isik's birthday through a love letter, so there's that).
Relationships: Sinan/Işık
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	ache.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me wanting to get SinanIsik's angstiness out of my head. Also my first work. Take it however you want (although this was just me imagining SinanIsik reconnecting 5 years later on Isik's birthday through a love letter, so there's that).

_Happy 23th birthday, Işik!_

_I_ _hope you are having a good day, you deserve the best of everything._

_It has been 1805 days since we last saw each other. It's insane how time flies so fast. It's been torture living without you. I have regretted leaving without saying goodbye to you everyday for the past 5 years._

_I am sorry. I am even more sorry for not regretting leaving Istanbul and you. In 1999 I was a major asshole and 5 years later I am still an asshole, just with less issues. But major point is that when I was with you I was so selfish with you. I got a taste of your love and like a dying man I drowned in your love. The most selfless thing I have ever done in my life was letting you go. I was a fucking depressed messed up fucker in 1999 and If I had stayed, I would have brought you down with me. God, Işik, you were so good and pure, you did not deserve to get your life ruined by an asshole fucker like me. So I left and I didn't even say goodbye to you. I think I knew If tried to say goodbye I would change my mind._

_I just wanted you to know that I didn't leave because I did not love you. Quite opposite actually, I loved you too much. I still fucking love you so much. You were and still are my number one weakness. There hasn't been one day that I haven't thought about you. Missing you is like an ache inside me. Unfortunately, that ache has became one of my constant companions over the last years. I guess the reason why I haven't tried to contact you sooner is because this ache feels familiar. I am used to longing for someone. Before you, I longed for my parents' love and now I am longing for your love. I love you so fucking much._

_Remember that dove poem? God, how I have wished that we were doves that survive the storm. It's pathetic how I can't stop thinking about you and how everytime I see a bird I think about us. I don't even know if you still love me or not. Since it's your birthday, I have decided to celebrate the day Işik Erdem was born on even though we are not together. As you said, It is a day where the people who love you show their love towards you._

_I will take a drink of your favorite whiskey in honor of your birthday. Remember that really expensive whiskey that Kerem brought for our New Year's party and the two of us were the only ones who drank it. You kept saying that this whiskey tastes better than beer. I can still remember your scrunched up face when you drank beer for the first time. It was very cute. But I think chocolate milk is still better than any alcoholic drink._

_Anyway, I hope you are having the best day you could have. With the people you and people who love you._

_Love, Sinan._


End file.
